Divided
by BQ o SK
Summary: Sequel of my fanfic "Recruiting an assassin". Android 17's wish was selfless, it brought back all the universes… even the universes from 13 to 18. Fun fact, the Angels from those universes and some others are angry at Zeno-sama for erasing their homes. By the way, I didn't know Daishinkan had a wife… HitxVados MarcaritaxBelmod
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I don't own anything from the dragon ball franchise.**

 **This is some sort of prologue.**

 ** _Divided_**

"I wish all the erased universes to be brought back" asked 17.

Vados was surprised.

Her father smiled and asked the wish.

The golden dragon's red eyes glowed and it did as told. Vados' heart skipped a bit and saw through her staff. Her heart was racing. She saw all the fighters in Champa's planet but she was only focusing on…

"Hit" she whispered. Of course she smiled, he was back.

Everybody gave their farewell, and returned to their homes, some happy, some angry (like Mojito) and there was Vados, she couldn't believe it.

As soon as she arrived to Champa's planet everyone greeted her.

"Vados, you're back" Champa greeted her.

"Champa-sama, so do you" she responded trying to see behind him. Champa realized that and gave a step aside.

She was going to Hit's direction.

"Vados" he greeted.

What was that weird sensation in his chest? He forgot how it felt, he hadn't felt like that in a few centuries, what was its name again? Excitement? He thought he had buried such emotions a long time ago but there it was, he was excited, happy, to see her again.

"You're back" she whispered hugging him.

She gave him a small kiss on his lips. Every fighter from Universe Six was surprised and happy to be back, no one expected that to happen, specially Frost.

After awhile everyone parted, except Hit…

He was on the edge of the palace looking thoughtful at the dark sky, hunched with his hands in his pockets. Vados just walked next to him, and stood there watching the stars.

"You know… there is plenty of room for only two persons in this palace, one more person living here won't affect anyone" she said still looking at the starry sky.

"As I said, I work alone" he said.

"But that's not what I saw at the tourna…" she was cut off.

"But I can work alone… with someone" he said looking at her "the problem is… that the other person have responsibilities"

"The other person can get reed of them" she said winking "besides, I promised I would train you, I have a word to keep"

"But you said you would train me if I won the tournament" he said confused.

"Maybe we can change the truth a little" she said smiling at him. She put her hand on his cheek "I never thought I would be able to see you again"

He smiled too, damn she knew how to make him smile.

"It would be an honor to train with you, Vados" he said.

She smiled back.

"By the way" she said looking through her staff "I just builded you a house, if you don't mind"

He saw the staff and there was a tiny house with a cube next to it.

"Isn't that your favorite planet?"

"No one lives there, and not everyone knows about its existence so you'll be safe there, besides now there is a new thing that makes it my favorite" she smiled and took his hand "and I also left you a cube so you won't have any excuses in not coming and see me"

"I promise to come and train with you" he said.

"Come, I think is time for me to take you to your new planet" she said and they both traveled to that distant place.

The sun was raising, a new day was ahead. They got to the front of the house, which was at the edge of a cliff, they got in.

The house was small, only one floor. She showed him that it was everything he needed. One small kitchen, one small living room, one big training room. They got to the main room and it had a big bed, it was bigger than a king size, the wall left to the bed was completely made of glass and had a glass door who let the person see the magnificent oceanic view.

"Why is the bed so big?" he asked playing the fool.

"Don't play the innocent with me" she responded flirty "do you like it?"

"Is more than I could ever ask for" he responded "I already needed a place for myself, thank you"

She smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it" she said "I have to go now" she approached and hug him "I'm so happy you're here"

He hugged her back "so am I, are you sure you can't stay any longer?"

"No, I have responsibilities to do, sadly" she said "and you have some work to do"

"If you want to you can come, as I said, I can work alone with someone"

She giggled "you go first, if I have nothing to do I'll go" she winked.

They got out of the house, she went to Champa's planet and he went to do his job.

 **Okay so, this chapter was sweet and soft, but believe me, in a future it will be just like I said in the summary, the next will be better.**

 **Okay so... Today (in my country is 1 am already) I'll start a new trimester in college, by the way, did you remember that I was in physics? Guess, who nailed the last exam with 8.5? This girl :D**

 **I also published this story on wattpad, if you are interested my username is barbyrawr and the story got the same name.**

 **If you want to say anything leave a review!**


	2. Something stange

**Disclamer: I don't own anything from the dragon ball franchise.**

 ** _Divided_**

A few months had passed since the tournament, Vados often went to Hit's house or Hit would go to Champa's planet. Either way, they always got the chance to see each other. Even Champa had gotten used to have Hit close, that was weird, and Hit well… he had to respect his god.

That day just was a normal common day, nothing out of the ordinary, he went to… 'his job', she accompanied him, nothing out of the usual, right? But there was something off, something _strange_ , that Vados couldn't tell what exactly was, but she still could feel it.

"What is the matter?" he asked, she was distant, just sitting there biting her thumb nail.

"Uh?" she could barely… say? "What?"

"What's going on?" he asked looking at her in the eye.

"Oh, nothing, it's just-" she was cut off by Hit's penetrating red gaze. She sighed "something is odd…"

"What can be odd? The universes were restored, there is no evil ki close, Son Goku have been suspiciously quiet" he said "nothing seems out of the ordinary"

"A few days ago I tried to call Whiss" she said showing him her staff "I can't even see Universe Seven" the staff only showed some static (like the one of an old tv).

That was weird, the angel's staffs could contact anyone and it didn't matter where they were, you could always know.

"You can't just go to Universe Seven?" Hit asked.

"I'm not supposed to" Vados said "would you accompany me? Just to calm me down"

He nodded. They both got on the cube and made their way to Universe Seven… when they arrived to the edge of the universe something weird happened…

 **Yeah, don't get used to have two chapters at once, I only did this because I thought that the "prologue" wasn't... I don't know... showing what the summary shows? It's kind of hard to explain, but it was the prologue so I couldn't introduce the plot from there and putting that chapter and this one together wasn't going to work so... hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will come soon, don't worry.**

 **Leave a review if you please!**

 **See you soon!**


	3. The attack

**_Divided_**

"Why can't we go to Universe Seven?" Vados said exasperated "this cube is supposed to take us there!"

"Calm down, there got to be a good reason" Hit said "why don't you try to call your father? Maybe there are some new rules or this thing can't go to another universe without a god on it" somehow his words calmed her "let's go home, you'll think better when calmed"

They went to Champa's planet Vados stood there while Hit went to another mission.

"Morning" said Champa arriving to Vados' side "or evening or night" he let out a loud yawn.

"Champa-sama" she said "good you woke up, do you feel like training today?" she asked smiling.

"Mmmm... nah" Champa said "I'd like to eat actually"

"Okay, let's go get something to eat at the kitchen" she said walking to the kitchen.

She saw on her cooking book called "vegan and gluten free recipes", which Bulma gave away to her in one of the times she went to Universe Seven's Earth, the best opcion for Champa.

"Here, pumpkin pancakes" she said finding the recipe.

"Pumpkin what?" said Champa half sleep with his head on the table.

"You'll love it, besides is healthy" she said looking for the ingredients.

Even though she was acting cool and careless, she was actually worried, what could be happening that there was no interaction among Universes?

A several hours later Hit arrived to his house, it was night. The cube landed, he got off and right when he was about to open the door, it opened by itself.

Weird.

He got in carefully, with his guard up, something was wrong and then an awful yet familiar smell got him.

Blood.

He turned on the light. What just happened?!

 ***this one goes for who read the chapter when I updated early and saw that... code mess... that weird thing that messed up the chapter* Okay so... I don't know what just happened, because I read the chapter in "doc manager" before I uploaded it and it was perfect! Then a reader told me about that mess and I got again and found that mess! I don't know what happened and I'm so, so sorry!**

 **Hello! Guess who just got her tablet back? This girl! :D**

 **Tomorrow I'll publish the next chapter**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Looking for help

_**Divided**_

There were signs that a fight took place in his home, but who fought there? Everything was a mess and there also was a lot of blood painting the walls. It couldn't be that someone found out where he lived that fast, almost no one knew about that planet, at least that was what Vados told him... Vados!

He ran to the kitchen, the wall that separated it from the living room was gone, the training room was destroyed, when he got to the main room he saw the worst. The glass wall was gone; the bed was broken in two: one part was stuck _in_ the wall and the other was on the floor. He didn't knew what to do.

"Vados!" he called her.

"Here" he could barely hear, the voice came from under one part of the bed. He ran and saw her scratched and bruised, she could barely breath. "Take me to Universe Seven, I need Whiss..." she whispered.

He took her in his arms and went to the cube, they were going to Universe Seven.

"Who did this?" he asked her while they got their course.  
"Colad..." she said before passing out.

When they arrived to the edge of their universe, he could only ask to pass to Universe Seven. Surprisingly the cube passed, he didn't knew where Bills' planet was, but he knew where planet Earth was, there he would be able to call Whiss.

Hit checked on Vados every time he could, she was struggling to keep herself alive. He didn't say a thing, but his worried expression said everything.

After some minutes, they finally arrived to the human's, called Bulma, house.

"Who's that?" asked Bulma watching the cube arrive.  
"It's Hit's ki!" Goku said happy, he wanted to fight "Hey, Hit!" greeted Goku.

Hit got of the cube with Vados in his arms.  
"What happened to her?" Goku saw her and knew this was bad.

"I need help" said Hit.

"Whiss-san!" cried Goku worried "come here! Please! Whiss!"

"Oh, calm down" said Whiss calmly arriving "what's so wro-" he dropped the glass he had in hand an ran next to his sister.

Without saying anything else he ran and with a move of his staff, it glowed and suddenly Vados' wounds vanished. She started to breath properly again but was still unconscious.

"Come with me, there is a room where she can rest" said Bulma taking Hit to a room inside the big building.  
Once Vados was resting in a room Hit got outside where Whiss, Bills, Goku and Vegeta where.

"What happened to her?" asked Whiss, no one was supposed to hurt an angel, they were the most powerful beings of their universe, not even Jiren was able to reach Marcarita's level.

Unless...

 **I'm sorry it took me so long!**

 **I've been too busy**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter, tomorrow (if I don't have so many things to do) I will publish the next chapter!**

 **Tell me, what do you think so far?**


	5. They are free

**_Divided_**

"I have no idea" Hit said "a few days before she tried to call you, there was only static in her staff and even we tried to came here but the cube wasn't able to get out of Universe Six" he said "I just got to my house and everything was a mess and she was on the floor barely awake" he knew it was bad, no one was supposed to give her a fight, she was the most powerful being of Universe Six!

"Someone could harm her" Bills said. He and Whiss looked at each other, this was bad "it just attacked her while she was alone…" he said thinking.

"So… there is a being that could harm an angel" said Vegeta with a hand on his chin "how is that even possible?"

"I don't get it, what's the matter with that?" asked Bulma.

"Angels are by far stronger than their God of destruction" said Vegeta "harm an angel is impossible for a mortal".

"Do you know if something happened to Champa?" asked Beerus.

"No, as soon as I saw her like that I came here" Hit said.

Whiss was worried, this wasn't good.

"Did she said anything about her attacker?" the angel asked.

"She only said 'Colad'" he responded.

Whiss tightened his grip on his staff, his knuckles turned white. Bills spit his soda. This was bad in so many levels.

"C-colad?" repeated Whiss.

"Are you okay, Whiss-san?" asked Goku.

"We need to go, check on Champa and talk to Daishinkan-sama" said Bills standing up "C'mon, Whiss"

"Right away, Bills-sama" said Whiss going to Bills' side "thank you, miss Bulma"

With that they leaved the planet.

"Who's that Colad guy?" asked Goku "I wonder how strong is he!" he said excited.

"How can you be so excited? It just harmed an angel, you said it yourself she is one of the strongest beings and look what happened to her!" said an angry Bulma.

"A saiyan can always become stronger" said Vegeta "and if that thing did that to her then we have to become stronger, I don't think it will come and be peaceful with us"

"I'll train with you" Hit said standing.

"Yes! We'll train with Hit!" said a happy Goku.

Meanwhile in another part of the space, at the edge of Universe Seven.

"Daishinkan-sama" called Whiss through his staff, the called was answered but…

"Whiss! I'm so glad one of my children could call me" cried Daishinkan. The background seemed awful, the pillars that normally adorned Zeno-sama's palace were destroyed, Daishinkan had his clothes torn apart with a few scratches.

"Father, what just happened?" asked Whiss worried.

"When the mortal asked the wish in the tournament, it also brought back the Angels from universes 13 to 18" the older said "and they set free…"

"Wainea…" whispered Whiss.

 **Piña Colada = Colad**

 **ワイン Wain (japanesse) = Wine (english) = Wainea**

 **(Keeping the "the angels have alcoholic drinks names" thing)**

 **Who's Wainea? Well, if you read the summary I think you might have an idea of who is she.**

 **Oh, by the way, I have two whole weeks of vacations from college soooooo I have more time to upload! Yayy!**

 **Welp, I don't know what else to say here...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Trust no one

**_Divided_**

"Father, but to set her free is needed at least half of the Angels, that means they needed at least three of us" Whiss said alarmed.

"Some of them betrayed us, son" Daishinkan said "trust no one, please" was the last thing he said before cutting the call.

"So, the legends were true…" Bills started "you did locked her up"

"We had to, she was going to get us all dead" Whiss responded.

"But why did they set her free now? Why not before?" Bills asked.

"I don't exactly know, let's see how Champa-sama is and then we'll go back to our universe, it's better for all to be in our homes" Whiss said serious.

When they arrived to Champa's planet everything was destroyed, torn apart.

"Useless! Are you alive?!" screamed Bills putting his hands at both sides of his mouth.

"Go away you evil-" Champa was cut off when he saw his brother "Bills!" he said, it was the first time in a few millennia that he was happy to see his brother "stand back, you monster" said Champa to Whiss getting ready to attack.

"No, Champa, Whiss won't hurt you" said Bills annoyed.

"Are you serious?! What a coincidence that when Vados leaves me alone one of her brothers comes and attacks me!"

 **I know I'm late, I know it's been awhile and I'm so, so sorry!**

 **College and my family and a million things have been taking so much time! But well, right now I just finished the first... how to call it... test season? Anyway, I'm taking time for myself and, of course, time to upload more chapters! We can tell that the hiatus is over, right?**

 **Uhmmm... what else can I say... I don't know, happy Halloween! I know it's in a couple of weeks, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut anything can happen soooooo, just in case.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll try to upload as soon as possible!**


	7. Reunited

_**Divided**_

"He didn't come for you, blockhead" said Bills rolling his eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" insisted Champa.

"Because when she was at Hit-san's house she was attacked by one angel" Whiss said.

"What? But I thought you all had a good relationship" Champa asked confused.

"It's more complicated than that" Whiss said "we need to leave now"

"Wait, we'll need fighters" said Champa.

"We already got Hit in our planet" said Bills.

"Not only him, at least let me bring the saiyans" said Champa "it might not be a lot, but at least it'll be something"

"I want to warn you that the more people the slower the travel will be" warned Whiss "besides we won't have time for deviations"

"Their planet is on the way, you don't have to worry about that" Champa replied.

"Fine" Bills rolled his eyes.

Bills took Whiss' shoulder and Champa took Bills' shoulder. Champa called Cabba, Kale and Caulifla with Whiss' staff. Luckily the saiyans were ready when the gods arrived. After that, they all went to Universe Seven's planet Earth.

When they arrived, they saw not only the saiyans and Hit training, but also the androids, the namekian and the humans from the tournament. They all were training hard, doing their best, after all, they needed to protect their families if something bad was coming.

"Hey! Goku!" called Caulifla when they touched land.

"Caulifla-san!" he responded before receiving a punch from Vegeta in the face "Vegeta! That wasn't fair"

"Hmp" 'responded' the prince while crossing his arms.

"Master!" called Cabba.

"Cabba" greeted Vegeta touching land "what are you doing here?"

"Champa-sama called us here" he said "what I don't know is for what exactly are we going to train for"

"For something more serious than you think" said a voice coming, it was Vados with a serious expression on he face "Whiss and I need to tell you something"

 **Okay, so the next chapter we will know what happen, why Daishinkan's wife was locked away and why were the universes from 13 to 18 erased. Yeah, it will be a flashback chapter yayyyyy.**

 **Anyway let me know if you liked the chapter and/or the story so far! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **I know it's a little late to say that, but I really tried to update before, but... well, life has been bitchier than usual.**

 **Meh, whatever!**


	8. Why

**_Divided_**

 ** _why_**

This started a few millennia ago, before the actual gods of destruction were even born, before we were divided, even before the super dragon balls were even made.

My father, Daishinkan, was created by Zalama, the limitless God, the task was simple, take care of Zeno-sama the day he was no longer part of this world. Of course my father accepted, after all, that was the reason of his creation. With time, Zalama also created him a partner, a wife, Wainea.

My father loved her more than anything and she loved him as much.

With time Zalama and Zeno-sama wanted to create more life, but fragile life, they wanted to create mortals, with time, together, they created their first universe.

At first, Zeno-sama and Zalama took care of those universes, controling what lived and what died, destroying and creating. At first, it seemed as a good plan, but... Zalama was more patient than Zeno-sama and as soon as Zeno-sama wasn't pleased at any detail...

Before creation, there was destruction...

They tried so hard in only create the perfect universe that, in the end, they destroyed everything, every planet, galaxy and living being to start from zero.

They created their new pair of universes, universes One and Twelve, they were a massive success. They decided to create new universes, but now there was a problem, with the new universe they needed someone to watch over their first creation.

They needed a god, someone to destroy anything that was out of the ordinary, but there was a problem, who would take care of the God of destruction? Who would guide him? After all, a God of creation had a simple task: create and improve the mortals of its universe. But a god of destruction… when would he destroy? When would he fight? When would he keep life? So they decided to create a help, a guide who would help the god; that's how our brother and sister Awamo and Martinu were born.

And that kept happening until the universes were completely created, some were created with its pair others had to wait to have its pair.

After the creation of the 18 universes Zalama sacrificed himself to make the super dragon balls and the responsibility of observe the universes fell upon Zeno-sama.

Suddenly one day, it happened, our mother became mad and tried to take Zeno-sama's place, claiming he was only a little boy and a brat, that he wasn't the best choice to look for and to protect the eighteen universes and that the Angels shouldn't be the assistants of the gods, that we should be the gods. Zeno-sama's powers are unlimited but he can't destroy what he didn't create, and he didn't create our mother.

When we realized what was happening we, the eighteen angels, tried to stop her but we couldn't. She was so strong and father wouldn't hurt her so we had to do the necessary, we locked her away…

…that broke our father's heart.

The only way to brake the seal that kept her locked was with at least nine Angels, the half of us. But we vowed to never do that unless necessary.

Nevertheless, some angels did agreed with what our mother thought.

Some time passed, some thousand million years and our mother wasn't even a memory anymore.

After awhile some angels realized about something strange, twelve universes had its pair but six of them didn't, at first no one cared until Zeno-sama realized it was easier to just watch over twelve universes, who had close alike instead of just watch the 18 universes separately.

You may think that there is no difference if Zeno-sama watches or not but there is a difference. The universes that weren't observed by Zeno-sama… all the life and cosmic bodies started to die, planets, suns, everything was dying slowly and, at the same time, so painfully.

After sometime the angels of those universes, tried to reveal themselves, those were only six angels. Remembering what had happened with our mother Zeno-sama thought in the best option, if there is no Universe, then there is no God of destruction and if there is no God of destruction, the angel would fall asleep.

Angry, Zeno-sama erased the universes of the Angels that had revealed against him, and make sure to never bring them back.

There was peace until Android 17 asked his wish, and no one was aware that the super dragon balls would bring those dangerous universes back.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't upload anything new! I was studying for my final tests (guess who got 8 and 7.5 :3) and right when I finished the trimester I started working and well... I just got free and could take a little break and have some rest before starting college again.**

 **Welp, how about you? Got some rest? Got to celebrate with your family?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I honestly liked writing it (I like flashback chapters, I can't help it ^.^UUUu).**


	9. Call For Help

**_Divided_**

 ** _Call For Help_**

"So you're telling us that some of your siblings are attacking other angels" asked Piccolo.

"I'm afraid so" replies Whiss "and now things aren't like before, before we were eighteen angels against our mother and twelve angels against six, now in the best scenario we are nine angels against nine angels and our mother"

"So, now we have to fight against angels, not even gods of destruction but... angels" thought Vegeta out loud.

"Isn't that exciting, Vegeta!" said an enthusiastic Goku "we'll fight Whiss' brothers!"

Vados saw Goku frightened, what kind of mortal was that?

"I think we should call the angels that are by our side" said Vados.

"No, father told me to trust no one" said Whiss serious.

"Are you sure?" Vados insisted.

"Yes, I know I can trust you because you were attacked too" Whiss said "if someone else is in trouble they'll call"

Everyone started to train until the night came. Thank Kami Bulma's house was so big, after all, being alone or apart was very dangerous while the angels were free.

"Is she that dangerous?" asked Hit. Vados decided to spend the night in his room, she didn't feel the need to sleep, but that didn't mean she didn't feel mentally exhausted with this situation "I've never seen you so stressed or worried"

"You don't know what she's capable of" she said looking at nowhere in particular, trying to calm herself in Hit's bed "she can be so brutal, she wouldn't hesitate to kill my father"

"Why does she hates him so much?" okay, Hit was almost soulless, he wouldn't hesitate to kill any living being if he was paid for it, but the few beings that touched his heart, like Vados, unless there was a very good excuse, he wouldn't touch them.

"Don't tell that to my father, he always said that there was still something good in her" she said moving her head from side to side with her eyes closed "he was too blind to see the truth, I'm afraid"

"Love can make the wisest man, stupid" he said looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, yes?" she said teasing facing him. He couldn't resist to smirk at her playful smile.

"Oh, yes" he said keeping his smirk, that didn't last much, his expression became a serious one later "now, you need to sleep"

"But I don't need to sleep" she said confused.

"No, you don't, but when you sleep you don't think about all this problems for a moment" he explained "and after everything that have happened, you need it"

She smiled again.

"Alright, I'll try" she said getting comfortable.

A few days later, everyone was training, after all, it was necessary if you considered that they had to fight against the angels, no day passed without everyone including Whiss and Vados training.

"Everything alright?" Vados asked putting a hand on Whiss' shoulder.

"I wonder how are the others doing, I'm worried about our siblings" he explained with a worried face that wasn't very common in him "I mean, we almost don't see each other, but that doesn't mean that I don't care"

As if someone was listening, Whiss' and Vados' staffs started to glow.

"Who's that?" asked Vados while answering her staff.

"Here Cus, Angel of Universe Ten" said the scared angel "please someone answer me!"

"Cus!! Here Vados and Whiss, please close the line to only us, please!" the child-like-angel did as told.

"What is happening?" she asked scared, she was about to cry "I could barely save Rumoshi-sama, our sister Brandy just came and attacked us, I didn't even know she was awake!"

"Cus, listen to us, you have to come to Universe Seven's planet Earth, did you hear me?" said Whiss, the little angel nodded and closed the line "I wish you the best of luck, sister"

Meanwhile in another place...

"So... that little brat betrayed us..." said a female voice hidden in shadows.

"Mother, do you want us to finish her?" asked a masculine voice.

"No, Kahl, we first have to show them her lies, then she'll be ours" said the woman with an evil laugh.

 **Okay, I'm terribly sorry. But, this weeks have been... damn, this trimester my teachers have been horrible, right when I had a free chance, the electricity goes off... in the hole country, I'm not kidding, imagine almost a week of that, I finally got my wifi back like... four days ago, more or less. Not only that, I haven't sleep enough, only a pair of hours aaaaaaand I have at least one test every week until I finish trimester starting tomorrow morning, so yeah, I think this will be my last update until I finish... I think that's it.**

 **I'm sorry this note wasn't as... energic? Cheerfull? As the others, but yeah, with the things happening in my country (which I somehow can't be angry at, we're closer to be free from that shitty goverment of mine) and my professors that are horrible, these haven't been the best times, I'm sorry, but hey, I'll figure it out somehow... eventually.**

 **Uhmm...**

 **I also downloaded the FanFiction app, so I won't struggle too much to update (in theory!)**

 **Well, trying to make this not so sour or bitter, do you guys watch Game of Thrones? I can't wait for the next season, if you watch, who do you think will sit on the Iron Throne? I have a theory, but I'll tell you about it later.**


	10. New allieds

**_Divided_**

 ** _New allieds_**

While everyone was training, even Champa and Bills, inside Whiss' staff, a light was seeing in the sky arriving to Earth. Everyone looked.

"Cus!" called her Vados running to hug her "I'm so glad you're fine"

"Did Brandy hurt you?" asked Whiss worried.

"Not a lot, luckily I was training with Rumoshi-sama so she didn't caught me with my guard down" she explained "now can somebody explain me why is she awake? I mean, I thought she was sleeping with the rest of… _them_ "

"When the mortal asked the wish in the tournament of power" said an unexpected voice from behind them, no one knows how or when, but Marcarita had arrived with Belmod, their Kaio-shin, Jiren, Toppo and Dyspo "he asked for all the erased universes to be brought back, little did anyone know, that included those universes"

Everyone stopped their training and got closer.

"When did you-" Krillin was about to ask.

"When Cus made her call I heard it too, but they ordered the call to be closed before I could say anything, I assumed she came to you two… we were in the way" she replied stoic. She was a little bit angry and jealous… "why did you ordered the call to be closed?"

"While I was going to Universe Six to see if Champa-sama was alright I called Father, he told me to trust no one" explained Whiss.

"So, we are in an emergency and all you do is just to call him, you can't go and check if he's alright?!" Marcarita was loosing her temper.

"If he's with all those Angels what are we going to do?" asked an angry Vados "fight them back?!"

"We are twelve against six! We are more! Just like the last time!" responded Marcarita giving to steps towards her sister.

"We are not twelve anymore! We are nine!"

"Don't you know how to coun-"

"DON'T FIGHT!" Cus interrupted them, she hated to see her sisters or anyone fight like that.

"I'm sorry…" they both apologized looking to different sides.

"But… why are you saying that we are only nine?" asked Marcarita more calmed "we were more before, aren't we still more now?"

"When I called him he told me that _she_ was back, to bring her back there is needed at least nine of us" Whiss explained, Marcarita gasped "that means that three of us, at least, betrayed us… the last thing he told me was to trust no one"

Marcarita nodded with her index finger on her chin.

"But there is something I don't understand" she started "if he said to trust no one why is she here? And why did you say that you had to go and look for her God?" she pointed at Vados.

"What are you trying to say?" Vados was getting angry.

"Where were you? I know that Whiss blindly trusts you" Marcarita started "but I don't, I don't know if you are against us and playing our friend"

"How can you say that? I was the first one attacked here" she said "and Colad was the one who attacked me"

"How convenient, he 'attacked' you while you were out" Marcarita said making the quotes in the air.

"She was in my house, I found her seriously injured there" said Hit walking next to Vados "and then I brought her here"

"How could a mortal pass from one universe to another?" she asked with her hands on her hips "not even a god can do that"

While everyone was talking, Jiren and Hit saw each other deeply. What is doing that assassin with an angel?, thought Jiren.

"I gave him away a cube" Vados responded "and I don't care if that gets me in any trouble, I don't know what could have happen if he didn't have the cube"

Marcarita gave them a cold glare before turning around and walking away.

"You can't just leave" said Cus.

"I know I can't, even though I hate to say this I need you" Marcarita said without looking back "I'll be alone for awhile"

"But… big sister…" Cus tried to follow her.

"Let her go, Cus, she'll come back" said Vados putting a hand on her chin.

"Belmod, why did you came here?" asked Rumoshi.

"We were attacked by Kahla" the god-like-clown responded "luckily Jiren and Dyspo went to pick Toppo up to my planet"

"I see…" stated Whiss thinking "Kahla, Brandy and Colad are active, the only angels we do know"

"What are you thinking?" asked Goku sat on the grass.

"Only angels that we know are against us have revealed themselves" said Vegeta "the traitors won't show anytime soon"

"Hmm… by the way, where is Bills? Is he sleeping or just being lazy?" asked Belmod.

"I was training with Champa inside Whiss' staff" said Bills appearing behind him "remember what may happen if two gods of destruction fight, dumbass"

"You train? Ha! Don't make me laugh" laughed the clown.

"Don't tease me" said Bills walking towards him.

The ground started to be destroyed.

"Don't fight" said both Whiss and Cus putting their staffs in front of both gods.

"If you want you can enter one staff and fight there but you can't do it in the real world" said Vados moving her staff forwards.

"Fine!" both gods touched the staff and disappeared. Vados let the staff stay still on the ground, it was going to take awhile.

"If you want, Rumoshi-sama, you can train with Champa-sama in my staff" offered Cus "if he wants to, of course"

Champa, who was sat tired on the ground, let out a sigh while standing up "okay… let me catch my breath a little"

Both gods touched the little angel's staff and entered in there. Cus let her staff stay still next to her sister's.

"If I were you I would train again, now that the fighters of Universe Eleven are here" suggested Whiss watching the fighters.

Everyone did as told, Toppo was fighting against Gohan and Piccolo, Jiren against Goku and Vegeta and Dyspo… Dyspo and Hit shared a glare competition right before start.

Vados knew Hit's intentions, he wanted a rematch, now that Dyspo had no partner helping him. She rolled her eyes with a playful smile. This man…

 **Brandy = Brandy. Welp, I think we all now that alcoholic drink.**

 **Okay, do you remember that in the last chapter I told you that there was no electricity in the whole country for a whole week? Welp, it kind of happened again, at least, unlike last time, my phone service is working in my house and I have data, thankfully it came back a few days later.**

 **Uhm… oh! I just finished trimester today (I did my last test a few minutes ago), I can't say that it was the best, but I survived this trimester! Yay!**

 **Aaaaand… oh! The Game of Thrones theory I was going to tell you. Okay so I believe that Daenerys will die and let's be honest, Jon doesn't care about getting the throne and if we remember the first season, there was a document signed by Robert Baratheon that said that his heir would be the next king, almost all his bastards were killed and his brothers too, but! There is only one bastard remaining, do you know which bastard is alive? Yes, Gendry. As much as I'd love Tyrion siting in the throne (he's my favorite character), GoT is characterized to kill people's favorites and Gendry, well, is not so… popular? To be a favorite. And I know you'll say that a bastard can't sit on the throne but what if somehow Gendry got to be… I don't know the term… legitimized? Like he gets to be Gendry Baratheon.**

 **I think that's all for today! Hope you liked the chapter! Leave a review!**


	11. A Sister’s Feeling

**Divided**

It was dark, night time. Some fighters stopped training and decided to relax, today had been a hard day.

Luckily Bulma had plenty room for all those people.

Vados was in her room, Bulma said she ordered some clothes for her but Vados kept using her usual angel uniform, besides she didn't need to sleep. In the other hand, she was thanked that she had her own space, she needed to think, to clear her mind a little.

"Everything in order?" Vados turned and there was Hit leaning against the door frame.

"More or less" she started "I can't believe what is happening"

"Still thinking about the traitors?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she said "how will we know who is a traitor?"

"Try to think about which of your siblings have had a weird behavior ever since the tournament" he said walking in and siting on the bed "what about Marcarita? She came out of nowhere"

"She is sassy, arrogant, a brat and cocky" Vados said sitting next to Hit "but she's also honest... very honest, she wouldn't have come, she would have declared herself in their side since the very beginning of all of this"

"Hmm..." he said with a hand on his chin, thinking "according to what you said before, those angels believe that are more important than any mortal or god, that of course takes Whiss, Cus and you out of this"

"You thought about me?" she asked... how to say it... like, when your girlfriend gives you a teasing question that she makes it sound like a joke but is serious so you have to answer with an amazing precision?

"You don't think like that, nor Whiss or Cus, so I'm taking out everyone who thinks like you" ladies and gentlemen, the perks of being more than a thousand years old, you know how to answer any question.

"Oh" she said kissing his cheek.

"Mmm..." he was still thinking "I remember this angel when his universe got erased"

"Which of them?"

"The first universe to be erased" Hit responded "Universe Nine, Mojito"

"You are right!" Vados wrapped her arms around his neck.

Someone knocked the door.

"Uhm... I'm sorry to interrupt, but... miss Bulma has lots of food down there and you haven't gone so..." called Cus in the entrance of the room.

"We are coming!" said Vados.

Hit was the first one to exit the room, Vados followed but was stopped by Cus.

"Sister, remember that there are rules" Cus whispered to her sister holding her arm.

"Don't be alarmed" said Vados smiling and walking away.

Cus didn't like that.

 **Okay I finished trimester yesterday and I did it! I passed almost all my subjects (and the one I didn't pass, hey, only 4 out of 23 passed!!!)**

 **I realized something, I published the last chapter on April 3th and I published the story on that date but in 2018! I can't believe how time flies!**

 **I won't enroll summer classes this year (I haven't done that in three years, I'm so happy ToT) so I definitely will have more time to publish!**

 **Uhmmmm... oh! Did any of you liked the end of GoT? It kind of felt... well... Jaime's character development went straight to hell and went back to the woman that hired a hitman to kill him, Cersei's death needed more blood and pain, I don't get why they brought all that 'Jon Snow is Aegon Targaryen, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne', in the end it did nothing for the plot! Daenerys end... I believe that if the season would have been longer or they make at least two seasons (one for the white walkers arc and other for Cersei's arc, that's other of my problems with this season) they could have develop things better, one of the many things that felt rushed this season was Daenerys' madness, like okay, fine, she becomes insane like her father, at least let us see a transformation not just she became mad from one second to another. And there ends my version of 'why the finale sucked', I'm sorry if you guys are tired of that, but I kind of needed to let it out.**

 **I think that's all!**

 **Hope you've liked the story so far!**


	12. A Sister’s Point of View

_**Divided**_

Mortals, Angels and gods were eating lots of food. Earth's food was amazing.

Some fighters were surprised to know that most of the Universe Seven team members had families, specially Vegeta, not everyone saw that coming.

Vados entered and just asked for a ramen soup. Hit, in the other hand, didn't ask for food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he shook his head, she asked for another bowl of soup and gave it to him "you won't know if you like it if you don't try it"

He rolled his blood red eyes and began to eat. Even he liked the ramen soup.

"I see you like it" she smiled wide, he looked away.

Cus sat next to Marcarita.

The little Angel saw her green dressed sister with the mortal and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong, sister?" asked Marcarita.

"I'm worried about, Vados" she said "she's braking the rules"

"Well, let her be" the other angel responded "besides, is not bad to play with the rules a little" she winked.

"But, what if she gets punished?" Cus asked "I don't want her to get hurt"

"Hey, what happened with the optimistic Cus?" asked Whiss after hearing the hole conversation.

"I want to be optimistic, but I'm still worried about her, what if our father finds out?"

"Right now Father is in more serious things" replied Whiss.

"Speaking of" said Marcarita "are we going to look for other siblings?"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Vados said walking towards them "we don't know who are with us and who are against us"

"Mmmm…" they were thinking again.

"What if you go personally to each universe?" asked Bulma passing by.

"I'm sorry?" said a confused Vados.

"You can't bring them here because they'll know where are we" Bulma explained "but you know where to find them, if you think that they aren't trustworthy you just have to come back or if they seem to be with us ask them to join"

The Angels looked at each other.

"I… didn't think in that" said Marcarita a little shocked, what kind of super intelligent mortal was that?

"Now that I think about it, where are your Supreme Kaios?" Whiss asked Vados and Cus after seeing the Universe Seven Kaio pass by.

Both Angels looked at each other in shock, after all, if the Kaioshin died, the God of destruction died and if the God of destruction died they would fall asleep.

"Uh oh" they both said at the same time.

"We'll pick them up while looking for our siblings" said Marcarita shaking her head.

 **I hate myself. Like, I've said to myself 'I have to update'… guess who didn't updated since started her vacations, yep, me.**

 **Uhmmmmm… I have no news to tell, except that I've got to sleep from 10 to 12 hours a day :). And for those wondering why I say this, I have taken every summer class since 2016, I only slept like 6 hours if for some reason my body didn't make me wake up for some reason at 4:30am and December was the only time I had to sleep properly except this last December because I got to work.**

 **Mmmm… there's no Game of Thrones to talk about… what do you guys think of what is happening with Disney and Sony about Spider-man? I will miss the guy in the MCU, I mean I loved Raimi's, but having Spidey in the MCU damn, it was amazing! Kind of two different styles both good in their own way. At least the bright side is that we might get to see Spiderman vs Venom, that would be great.**

 **Uhmm… any show do you want me to give an opinion? Seriously, I'm bored! And a lot of shows are in hiatus or over! D:**

 **Hope you've enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. Looking for Allieds prt1

**_Divided_**

 **Warning: this chapter is a little PG-13, coarse lenguaje and mention of a sexual situation.**

The next day the four Angels divided themselves in two groups of two. Whiss with Cus and Vados with Marcarita.

Whiss and Cuss would look in the universes one to four and Universe Six Supreme Kaio. Vados and Marcarita would look for universes five, eight, nine and twelve and Universe Ten Supreme Kaio.

"Brother, why did you sent Vados and Marcarita together?" asked Cus with an adorable innocent face.

"Don't you think that I want to spend some quality time with you?" asked Whiss smiling at her.

"You just wanted to annoy them, don't you?"

After a few seconds of silence both of them bursted in laugh.

How were their sisters doing? Nobody knows.

Meanwhile with Vados and Marcarita, they were flying throughout space entering Universe Five without talking.

"Why a mortal?" asked Marcarita after all that silence looking at her sister from the corner of her eye.

"He's different" Vados responded without looking at her.

"That's what any other woman responds" Marcarita said again now completely facing her, she knew her sister wasn't like any other woman, so she wanted a real answer "tell me the truth"

Vados sighed "He's more than a thousand years old" she replied "and he's… quiet yet he knows exactly what to say and he's so focused on what has to be done and what he have to do" she smiled "I have never meet someone like that"

Marcarita was quiet, she had never seen her sister like this.

"Now that you talk about it…" said Vados "why the clown?"

"I don't know what are you talking about…" said Marcarita looking forwards.

"In the morning I went to the kitchen" said Vados.

"And you're mentioning that because…?" said Marcarita raising a brow.

"I heard some… strange noises" said Vados as Marcarita started to blush "and I think those were… person's noises… someone needed air" continued 'thoughtful' "moans perhaps?"

"Okay, okay, I got it" interrupted Marcarita "I'm noisy"

There were some minutes of silence.

"I knew that in someway you were a slut".

Marcarita didn't say a thing as her face took a deeper shade of red.

After awhile they arrived to Universe Five.

They needed to speak to the God Arack and Cukatail. The planet was jungle-ish, the construction was the perfect representation of an abandoned centralamerican palace.

The God of destruction Arack was in the middle of the main room meditating, legs closed, hands on his knees, breathing calmly.

Cukatail was just there standing with her staff, until she heard someone knowing the palace doors. She left her staff standing still and went to the door.

Surprise, there were two of her sisters.

"Sister!" said both Marcarita and Vados at the same time greeting their sister.

"Sisters!" she greeted back.

"Would you mind if we go in?" asked Marcarita pointing behind Cukatail.

"Of course not, come" the larger angel responded taking one step to her side.

The three of them got in the palace and Marcarita and Vados saw Arack meditating peacefully in the middle of the room.

 _Okay, nothing out of the normal,_ thought Vados.

"Try not to make any noise, he's meditating and he gets angry when he is interrupted" Cukatail whispered. Both angels nodded. "So, tell me, what are you doing here? It's weird to see you without your gods"

"You see we were a-" Vados started until she was cut off.

"Asking about a reunion I wanted to make" Marcarita said interrupting Vados "you know, go, see which brothers are free and bored and then go and hang out for awhile, after all we haven't seen each other since the tournament and we couldn't even speak properly!"

 _What is she doing?_ thought a confused Vados.

"Oh, well" Cuckatail saw Arak for a second "he'll be back in a couple of minutes so I won't be free for that time, maybe other time, sorry"

"Aw, I really wanted you to go" said a 'disappointed' Marcarita "then we'll have to go, we don't want you to get in trouble" she started to take Vados with her to the entrance "come, other sister! Bye, Cukatail it was nice to talk to you!" Marcarita waved her hand already in the exit of the palace before shutting the door.

"Oh? Uh, bye sisters!" she said. Once alone, when she knew they weren't near, she took her staff and finally shut down Arak's hologram that she had made. "So, they were right" she whispered for herself "she is a traitor"

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! HAPPY HANUKKAH!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! (If today is your birthday) and happy holidays if I missed any other celebration!!**

 **Okay so… I can't excuse myself, I've been doing stuff at my house, helping my family with the preparation for the holidays but I did had time to update but I've been lazy.**

 **Uhm, I don't know if you actually read this but I like to write so I'll still update about my life. I'm sick, I've had a flu and coughing since December 1st.**

 **Oh! I watched the Rise of Skywalker on December 19th. Some of you won't like to read this, but I really liked this one! Okay it wasn't as good as the original trilogy (no movie will ever top them) but I liked it more than The Force Awakens. I think it explained a lot of things from TFA and TLJ. And the end… *SPOILER* I have mixed feelings! Like he should have survived but he also did plenty of bad things so he didn't deserved it, I don't know, he should have lived in exile but with her (and yes, since episode 8, I'm a Reylo shipper), I'm writing something post-TRoS that is Finn and Poe finding out about them *end of spoiler***

 **After having discussions with my university (I hate that place, at the beginning I liked it but then I realized the shithole I was getting in too late) I got to change my math teacher (welp, my brother got like his reputation and another teacher came and told him "he's gonna fuck you up, if I were you I'd let her change teacher", it had to be that way because for my university if you are a student then you are a dumb kid that only parties and gives a fuck about studies) after that bastard failed me two times for no apparent reason (and a trimester is not cheap!), but I proved my point to my math department, if the teacher I was with before was so good then why when I finally changed him I got 10 in my quiz and 9 in my test?**

 **And I'm done, have you liked the story so far?**


	14. Looking for Allieds prt 2

**_Divided_**

"What's wrong with you?" said an irritated Vados "why didn't you let me tell her what was happening? What if she joined us?"

"She was doing fine, she wasn't attacked" Marcarita responded serious looking forward.

"But what if-"

"If she wanted our help she would have asked for it" Marcarita cut of Vados "we have to keep going, now there is Universe Eight" there was a moment of silence "besides, we don't want people to know what we are doing; 'trust no one', remember?"

Vados nodded looking to her side not so sure yet convinced.

They arrived to Universe Eight. Liquiir's planet was woods-a-like. It was quiet...very quiet.

Vados and Marcarita landed and looked around tensed, no one was near, no one approached them... that was weird.

They wandered alert for awhile until two ki blasts almost hit them, luckily they were able to dodge just in time.

"Go away!" that scream was... Korm?! But he is always calm! He flew right to them and they could barely dodge him.

"Korn, what's so wrong with you?!" asked a pissed off Marcarita.

Korn was in his battle pose, arms up and crossed, staff in hand as a weapon and seprated legs, ready for anything.

"It's us! Vados and Marcarita!" yelled Vados with her arms on the air.

"Are you with them?" asked Korn still altered.

"No, actually they attacked us too" said Marcarita slowly.

"Which of them?"

"Kahla" said Marcarita.

"Colad" said Vados at the same time "did they tried to attack you?"

"Makkora" he replied.

"That bitch" whispered Marcarita "we are in planet Earth of Universe Seven"

"How many of you are yet?"

"Whiss, Cus, Marcarita and I" replied Vados "we are calling as many as we can"

"I see..." he said, then he started to speak to his staff "My lord, we are going to Universe Seven, some of my siblings are in there"

"You hid them in your staff? Good idea" said Marcarita.

"Yes, but I can't get out of here" said Korn shrugging.

"Wait, we first need to go to Universe Nine, while we are looking for people to join us" said Vados.

"Wait, you want to go to Mojito's Universe?" Korn asked and they nodded "...Mojito's?" he repeated slowly.

Vados and Marcarita looked at each other...

Mojito freaked them out sometimes.

"Yeah... you're right" said Vados "and we don't know if he's against or with us... it's hard to know when we are talking about Korn took Marcarita's and Vados' shoulder while they flew off the planet.

The travel was quiet and very tense, Korn didn't dare to say a word and Vados and Marcarita didn't feel like talking either. They stopped, looking at the border between universes.

"Mmmmm... Vados, you should wait with Korn before entering his Universe, and I will go and talk to him" said Marcarita.

"Why?"

"Mojito is... sneaky, when he see us together he will know that something is happening" she explained serious.

Korn and Vados nodded, she was right. They waited for her in the edge of Universe Nine.

 **Hey! Happy new year!!!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Uh, I honestly don't have anything relevant here uh... nope nothing**

 **Who do you think was the traitor that Cuckatail said last chapter? Vados or Marcarita?**


End file.
